


Trust and Control

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mindtricks, a tiny bit of Will being mentally unstable, but not in a bad way, handjobs, in a psychiatry way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you trust me, William, to do what is right for you?” Will nodded. “Then we can begin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and Control

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written pretty fast, if there are typos or errors or ooc moments, all of that is my fault. Actually, a lot of it might be a little ooc, but that's cause I can't watch the movies, they scare me too much. So all I know about these characters comes from the show and my friend who has seen the movies. Point is, I tried my best.

Will lowered his head to his hands in defeat. This wasn’t right, and he couldn’t make it better. Dr. Lecter looked on, his face a blank mask. Will shuddered before speaking again, this time his words spaced and even, though Dr. Lecter could hear the anxiety and rage just underneath his words.

“I feel like I’m shaking apart, like I’m vibrating so hard I’m just going to come undone.” He threaded his fingers through his curls and tugged at them, missing the twitch in Dr. Lecter’s lips. “Everything is just too much right now. I can’t fall asleep at night because when I do actually manage to sleep I either have nightmares that I wake from in a cold sweat or I sleep walk. I haven’t gotten any real rest for weeks.” 

Will looked up when he heard the light scratching noise of Dr. Lecter’s pen. When the doctor looked up, he was surprised to meet Will’s stormy blue eyes that were usually so much calmer than this. He was clearly desperate, his long fingers still tangled in his curls. After assessing Will’s appearance for a few seconds, Dr. Lecter looked down at his paper again to write a few more notes. 

“So can you help me, doctor?” Will asked, sarcasm heavy on doctor. “Is there some magic pill that will hold me together? Some new technique used only in Europe that is pretty avant garde, but has shown promising results?” He was angry now, and vaulted up from his chair, running his hands roughly through his hair. “Because I’ve tried the usual pills, and I’ve even gotten shots. I’ve used a compression vest, Hell, I’ve even used a straight jacket, and nothing works!” By now Will had turned his back to Dr. Lecter, refusing to look at him. 

“You are loosing control, William,” Dr. Lecter said in his ever-calm voice. “You are a ship, lost at sea, and you cannot find your way back. What you need is to regain control of your own body, and when you do that, you will have control of your sleeping again, and your body will not fight you as it is doing now.”

Will sighed. “And how do you propose I go about regaining control, Dr. Lecter?” 

“Turn around,” he instructed. He could see Will’s shoulders tense, but he complied nonetheless. “Now come closer to me, stand right in front of me.” This command took Will longer to obey, but he did it. He gave Will a rare, comforting smile. “Now, dear Will, I am going to ask you to trust me, as a doctor, and, I hope, as your friend.” Will swallowed and nodded, his fingers twitching restlessly against his palms. “Kneel.” 

Will’s eyes snapped up, meeting Dr. Lecter’s again. “Excuse me?”

“I need you to kneel, William.”

“Why?”

“You need to trust that I am a psychiatrist, and that I can help you regain control by giving up control.” 

Will felt his cock stirring in his pants when Dr. Lecter mentioned a loss of control. Will didn’t think whatever Dr. Lecter was up to would help his nightmares and sleep walking, but if it offered him some sort of sexual relief, even if it was only as a masturbation fantasy, he would take it. He exhaled shakily and carefully lowered himself to his knees, refusing to meet Dr. Lecter’s eyes. 

“Very good. Now William, if at any point you wish me to stop, you need to tap the back of my leg firmly three times. You may not always be in a position to speak.” 

Will may be inexperienced, but he knew exactly where this was going, from the position they were in to the rough tone of Hann-Dr. Lecter’s voice. 

“You need to relax for this to work, Will. And you need to give me complete control.” 

Will nodded, not trusting himself to speak, keeping his eyes locked on the zipper of Hannib-Dr. Lecter’s tailored suit pants. He could see the bulge there, starting to strain against the fabric. 

Hannibal reached down to run his fingers lightly over his erection. “Have you ever done anything like this before, Will?” His voice was rougher than usual. Will’s lips parted unconsciously and his breathing grew labored. “William, I asked you a question. You must answer me.” 

Will swallowed thickly. “O-once, in college. A friend got me drunk on wine coolers and we jerked each other off.” 

Hannibal’s hand touched the back of Will’s head lightly, scratching soothingly over his scalp with just his fingertips. “But not like this, not quite the same.” Will shook his head, his eyes glued to the rhythmic motion of Hannibal’s fingers rubbing over his cock. Hannibal looked with satisfaction at the sight below him; Will on his knees, his hands resting on his thighs, his eyes glued to Hannibal’s pants, but most importantly, Will’s pink lips parted, his tongue darting out to wet them in subconscious preparation. “Do you trust me, William, to do what is right for you?” Will nodded. “Then we can begin.”

He made quick work of his belt and the fastenings of his pants, and they fell smoothly to pool around his ankles. Silk boxers-Will might have known, of course the good doctor would wear silk boxers. Will could see the outline of Hannibal’s stiff cock even better now, the silk boxers leaving very little to the imagination. Before Hannibal could push down his boxers, Will had caught the elastic at the top and pulled them down himself. Hannibal smiled to himself while he watched Will stare at his cock, pink and circumcised and very hard. His eyes flicked up to Hannibal’s face for the first time since he had dropped to his knees. 

“Can- I want to- I don’t-” Will started and stopped several times, looking up at Hannibal helplessly. 

“Shh, dear William,” Hannibal soothed him, running his fingers through Will’s hair. “You can have as much or as little as you would like. This is an exercise to make you feel more in control of your life and the things in it. If you would like to control this, you may. And if you would like me to control it, then I shall.”

Will’s eyes slid shut and he leaned into Hannibal’s touch. When he opened his eyes again he spoke, and this time his voice was steady. “I can’t be in control, not right now. I need you to show me how.” 

Hannibal nodded. “Open your mouth.” 

Will obeyed instantly, his lips falling open as his eyes fell shut. He felt the head of Hannibal’s cock on his lips, and he instinctually moved his tongue to draw it into his mouth. Once the head was heavy on his tongue, Will closed his lips, sucking lightly. He felt Hannibal’s fingers tighten slightly in his hair and he opened his jaw wider, worried his teeth might be grazing the delicate skin of Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal’s hand on his head shifted so he was cradling the back of Will’s head and he began to push Will’s head down on his cock until he could feel the back of Will’s throat. 

“Close your lips and suck,” Hannibal ordered. His voice was rougher and lower than usual, his accent much thicker. Will obeyed as best he was able, sucking awkwardly, unsure of what to do with his hands. After a moment Hannibal used Will’s hair to pull him back, letting him catch his breath. 

“Now this next activity is going to require you to be completely relaxed, Will. Can you do that?” Will nodded. “And remember, three taps on the back of my leg and I will stop immediately.” Will nodded again, pulling in a breath. Hannibal pushed forward, his cock sliding easily into Will’s mouth. He did not stop when he reached the back of Will’s throat, however. He kept a firm hand in Will’s curls and continued pushing forward until he had started to enter Will’s throat. He could feel Will fighting against his gag reflex, and he stroked his hair soothingly. “You are being so good, Will. So good. Relax, otherwise you could hurt yourself.” Immediately the vice grip of Will’s throat relaxed and Hannibal pushed forward another half inch. One more half inch and his entire cock would be in Will’s mouth. He groaned softly, reveling in the feeling of being so in control of another human, especially one as beautiful as Will Graham. He pushed forward that last little bit, loving the feeling of Will’s lips on the base of his cock for the brief second before he pulled Will back by his hair. 

When released, Will fell to the side slightly, coughing and sputtering. “You did so well, Will. Would you like to try again?” Will nodded frantically, straightening and taking Hannibal’s cock into his mouth eagerly. He whimpered when Hannibal’s cock was at the back of his throat, unable to make himself take it further. 

“Shh,” Hannibal soothed, stroking down the side of Will’s face and along his jaw. “You are so beautiful like this, Will.” His fingers snaked around to the back of Will’s head and he pushed forward, his cock sliding much more smoothly down Will’s throat the second time. Both hands gripping Will’s hair now, he slid back until he was almost out of Will’s throat and pushed back in, still moving slowly and deliberately. Will whined at the loss each time Hannibal pulled back and leaned forward, trying to get the other man’s cock to push down his throat again. “Patience,” Hannibal chided, even as he thrust his cock harder down Will’s throat. Will made a strangled sound of pleasure that vibrated on Hannibal’s cock, and made him push in even further. The only sounds Will could make now were choked off gagging noises, and Hannibal could feel Will’s throat moving around his cock, massaging it. 

Hannibal pulled back just enough so that Will could suck a breath of cool air down his abused throat, then pushed back in, easily moving down his throat. It felt so good, and Will was being so submissive, sitting easily on his knees, allowing Hannibal to fuck his throat. Best of all he knew this was helping Will, he could feel him relaxing and focusing on Hannibal’s cock and how it moved in his mouth, ignoring Jack and the FBI and the Hobbs case. Hannibal gripped Will’s hair tighter and began to move his head along with his hips, fucking Will’s throat rhythmically. The sounds Will made were glorious, needy, broken whimpers when Hannibal pulled back out of his throat, and deep vibrations when he was in so deep Will couldn’t make actual sounds. It was amazing and Hannibal could feel himself speeding up, could feel himself getting close. Will was so relaxed and pliable, moving wherever Hannibal guided him. Hannibal reached down and stroked Will’s throat, feeling the bulge of his cock stretching Will’s throat and he was gone. The physical feeling of Will’s throat stretching and the knowledge that Will was completely relaxed and trusting him pushed him over the edge and he managed to push his cock as far down Will’s throat as it would go so that Will would not have to taste his release. 

When Hannibal pulled out, Will leaned forward immediately and sucked the head of his cock back into his mouth, cleaning him of any excess come. Hannibal used Will’s hair to guide him off, then bent to pull up his boxers and pants. By the time he had refastened his belt, Will was looking up at him pleadingly. He looked gorgeous there, on his knees, his legs spread, his hair even more disheveled than usual, his lips flushed pink and wrecked. 

“How do you feel, Will?” Hannibal asked calmly, looking down at him. 

“I-” Will’s voice came out as a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Please, I need…” he trailed off, looking down at his hard cock showing through his pants. He moved a hand to cover it and rocked up into his hand, meaning to just show Hannibal what he needed. It felt so good, though, to thrust up into the palm of his hand that he did it again, rocking up repeatedly. 

Hannibal tutted, placing a hand under Will’s jaw to lift his face. “That is no way to please yourself, Will. Stand.” 

Will obeyed, biting at his lower lip. 

“Very good. Now turn,” Hannibal instructed, guiding Will so that he was leaning on Hannibal’s desk. Hannibal stepped closer to him, inserting one of his legs between Will’s and moving to unbuckle his belt. Will’s hips thrust forward when the back of Hannibal’s hand brushes against his clothed erection. One of Hannibal’s hands gripped Will’s hip to keep him from moving as the other continued to remove his pants. Will’s cock was hard and leaking precome when Hannibal finally pulled it out. He ran his thumb through the drops beading at the tip of Will’s cock and used them to ease the glide of his hand. Will’s eyes slid shut and his head dropped back, a groan passing through his lips. Hannibal’s hand moved skillfully over Will’s cock, bringing him right to the edge of orgasming. Right before Will came Hannibal’s hand stilled. Will’s head snapped up, but before he could shout or beg, Hannibal’s other hand gripped his hair and pulled him into a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Hannibal began to move his hand again, and in no time, Will was whimpering against Hannibal’s mouth, moaning in orgasm. 

When Will had caught his breath, Hannibal pulled out his handkerchief and offered it to Will to clean himself up. While Will was gingerly cleaning his spent cock, Hannibal used half of the tissues he kept for crying patients to clean his hand. Will looked slightly embarrassed as he pulled his pants up. 

“So, uh, is this something you usually do for your patients?” Will asked, fiddling with the soiled handkerchief in his hands. 

“No, my dear Will, it is not.”


End file.
